


#2: Coney Island

by Winchester_Writer



Series: The Mama Spider and Baby Spider Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Writer/pseuds/Winchester_Writer
Summary: It's theme park day!





	#2: Coney Island

Peter was really stressed out. It was finals week and Decathlon training was even more intense because it was going to be summer and they didn't really train over the summer. Patrolling had become more and more frequent, for some reason the crime rate was going up and Peter was trying to stop it all. Long story short, he was really stressed. 

"Hey, Underoos!" 

"Hi." 

The rest of the Monday was spent in silence as Peter sat at one of the tables and studied his English books furiously. He was a good student, but English was a hard subject for him. The names got all jumbled and he couldn't remember who was who sometimes. He would get confused between definitions and what each thing meant. He was panicking inside. 

"Hey, Underoos. I have a meeting I have to go to. Are you okay here?" 

"Yeah, Mr. Stark, I'm fine." 

"Okay. See you in a bit, kid." 

Tony walked out of the lab and immediately shot a text to Natasha. 

**"Can you get to the lab? I have to leave for a meeting and Underoos isn't doing well. I think he might be on the verge of a panic attack. He needs someone with him." **

He sighed and sent the message, wishing that he didn't have stupid business meetings. His phone buzzed and he looked down. 

**"I'll be up in 15 :)" **

Tony smiled, the world's best spy, most deadly assassin, and terrifying interrogator, used emoticons. He laughed, shook his head, and then walked into the board room. 

Peter had reread the same page over and over again. He just wasn't getting it. It wasn't clicking. Why was he so stupid? He aggressively flipped the page in the book and heard a loud tearing sound. He looked down at the bottom of the page, a huge rip had formed. He tore the page. He tore the page! 

Now, Peter was panicking. He tore the page and if you damage the book you have to pay for it. He didn't have any money to pay for a new book. 

"Pauchok?" Natasha had just walked in. 

Peter was sitting at the table, looking down at the book, and shaking. 

"I tore it. I tore the page!" 

Natasha was to the table, standing in front of Peter. She gently grabbed Peter's hands and held them. 

"Breathe with me, Peter." 

The two breathed together for a couple of minutes. 

"Now, what's really wrong, my little spider?" 

"It's finals and I have everything down, but I can't understand English. I'm an idiot." 

Natasha sat down across from him. She scowled when he said the word idiot. 

"You, Peter Parker, are not an idiot and you will not call yourself that again. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"Good. Now, let's see if I can help with this whole studying thing." 

The two sat together for the next 4 hours, until Tony got back. Natasha took her leave, but reminded Peter of something first. 

"Remember, I want you here tomorrow, 8 a.m., bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." 

"Okay, Aunt Natasha. Thank you for everything." 

"Of course, Pauchok." 

Natasha walked out of the lab and Tony looked at Peter. 

"What's happening tomorrow, Underoos?" 

"I honestly don't know. Aunt Natasha just said that I needed a day off from studying. I guess she has something planned." 

"That could be a lot of things, Pete, be careful. That could range from something like Budapest or going for a nature walk." 

"I know, Mr. Stark, I trust Aunt Natasha." 

"Alright then. Speaking of that, no more studying tonight, okay?" 

"But I have finals next week!" 

"I know you do, Pete, but you're gonna fry your brain and you're also gonna stress yourself out too much. I can tell you already had one panic attack today, we don't need a repeat. Let's go order some takeout and play Mario kart for the rest of the night." 

"That sounds nice." 

"Yep, you get to pick. But I swear to God if you choose pizza again I will take away your lab clearance!" 

"How about Chinese?" 

"Good choice, Underoos." 

The two spent the night like that and then Peter walked home. May yelling at him for being out so late and not telling her where he was. Peter apologized over and over and promised it wouldn't happen again, they both knew it would. 

When morning came, Peter was not bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He groggily got out of bed and zombie walked to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror and then grabbed his hairbrush, trying to tame his messy hair. He gave up after a little while and just opted to have it be all curly and messy. He brushed his teeth, put on extra deodorant and cologne, then changed. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, "what did the element say when she found out that Oxygen and Magnesium were dating? OMg!" He chuckled a bit at the shirt and then grabbed his backpack. He stuffed in the MIT sweatshirt, a brush, a hat, sunglasses, and 15 dollars, it was all he had at the moment. Any money he made went right to the college fund or to May to make sure the bills were paid for that month. 

He slipped on his tennis shoes, poked his head into May's room to say goodbye, and then started the long walk to Stark Tower. He walked into the lab at 8:05 a.m. 

"You're late, little spider." 

"Sorry, Aunt Natasha, I sometimes forget how long it takes to walk here." 

"That's alright, Pauchok. This is your day, nothing to stress over." 

"Thank you. What are we doing?" 

"Well, my little spider, have you ever been to an amusement park?" 

"No, not that I can remember." 

Natasha's mouth dropped open. 

"You're telling me that you've lived in New York for your entire life and you've never been to Coney Island?" 

"No, I haven't." 

"Why not?" 

"We could never afford it." 

"Oh, well, that's where we are going today!" 

Peter couldn't contain his excitement and he literally squealed. He clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"That's alright Pauchok, I'm glad you're really excited." 

"Can we leave now?" 

"Yep, let's go!" 

The two hopped in a car and Natasha drove to Coney Island Theme Park. The windows rolled down, Peter's messy hair blowing in the wind, a grin on his face. They were going to Coney Island. Peter had always wanted to go, especially when he was a kid. He thought he would lose that when he became a teenager, but he still was super excited to go. He had squealed, like actually squealed in delight. Aunt Natasha hadn't laughed at him, either, she just grinned and smiled at him, sharing his enthusiasm. 

"Alright kiddo, here we are. The great Coney Island!" 

Peter practically ran out of the car, disappointed when he learned they had to wait in line just to get into the park. 

"I thought we didn't have to wait till we actually wanted to get in line for a ride," he pouted. 

"Patience Pauchok," Natasha ruffled his hair. 

Peter would never admit it, but he liked Aunt Natasha ruffling his hair, calling him Pauchok. It's like he kind of had a mom again. The two waited and then Peter said thank you a thousand times when Natasha got the most expensive tickets. They were wristbands that let them go on any ride without having to wait in line, and they had free access to some of the games. Not all of them, but a couple of them. 

Peter went straight for the first ride, it was a drop one, where you went up then down then up, over and over again. He was laughing and screaming the entire time. They then choose a spiny ride, it wasn't too fast though, something to ease his way into the big coasters. He was a little scared of them, to be honest. 

Peter went on ride after ride, Natasha laughing at him and telling him to slow down so she could keep up. 

"How about we ride the water ride, Pauchok?" 

"Um yeah, sure." 

"We don't have to, Pete." 

"No, no. I want to." 

The two walked into the fast-pass entrance and got into the little boat/cart thing. Peter was shaking a bit, he didn't think he was gonna like this ride. They went through a little water way and then up a ginormous hill, Peter was fine. 

"I can handle this," he thought. 

They went through some twists and turns, that's when the drop came. Peter grabbed on so tight he made his knuckles go white. Natasha laughed and smiled the whole way down, ducking behind Peter. When they got off, Peter was soaking, water dripping onto the ground. Natasha laughed at him and smiled, she wasn't even wet. 

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" 

She laughed and then they went to play a bunch of games. Peter really wanted to do all the games, but he only had 2 dollars left, he had spent the rest on lunch. 

"Here you go, Pauchok, go play the games." 

Natasha handed Peter two twenties. 

"No, Aunt Natasha, I can't take this." 

"You have to, Pete, I don't want to play the games, but you do. Go, have fun." 

Peter didn't argue, just gave Natasha a hug and then smiled as he ran off. Meanwhile, Natasha sat down at a table by the water, looking out over it. She was glad to be here, it had been a long time since she did something fun and relaxing without it blowing up, literally. 

Peter came strolling back an hour later and Natasha couldn't help but lose it. She burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Peter was covered in a mountain of stuffed animals, peering over the edge of it, a look of pure determination on his face. 

"Did you win every game, Peter?" 

"Almost, I couldn't get the bottle toss one." 

She laughed again.

"Alright then, let's go take them to the car so that you're not carrying around that mountain all night." 

The two made a quick trip to the car and Peter refused to put his backpack in the car. Natasha was curious as to why, but she wasn't going to push. Night had come quickly and the fireworks were about to start. The two hopped onto the Ferris wheel so they could watch the fireworks from up high. 

Peter smiled wide as the first firework went off.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Natasha." 

"You're welcome, Pete." 

"I got something for you." 

"Hmm?" 

"Yeah, I won it for you." 

Peter grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out a little black bear stuffed animal, with a red shirt. The little shirt said, "I love you" on it in white lettering. 

Natasha was not going to cry. She was an awesome, kick-butt assassin that was definitely not going to cry about a little stuffed animal bear. She reached out and grabbed it from Peter, stroking its fur. 

"Thank you." 

"Do you like it?" 

"I love it, Pauchok, and I love you." 

Peter smiled and the two, well the three of them watched the fireworks. By the time they got in the car, Peter was already half asleep on his feet. He was out like a light within five minutes of getting in the car. Natasha woke him up when they pulled up to his apartment and told him it was time to go to bed. Peter groggily hugged Aunt Natasha, thanking her for the best day ever. He grabbed his backpack and mountain of stuffed animals, then shuffled awkwardly up the stairs. 

Natasha smiled widely at the sight. If she felt slightly like a mom at that moment, no one ever knew. And if she slept with a little stuffed black bear that night, well no one had to know about that either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are so, so, so appreciated!


End file.
